


Stand up

by Prisca



Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremiah doesn't know how to move on after Libby's death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand up

**Prompt:** Lyrics = any, any  
_Without you_  
_The earth turns_  
_The sun burns_  
_But I die without you_

****

"It's time to get up," Smith said.  
"There is still a lot to do."

Jeremiah stared at him with bloodshot eyes. It was a week now, that Smith had killed Libby. The woman he had loved more than anyone else; the woman who had not only betrayed him but everyone in the Mountain. For a week he had been blind with rage, he had smashed everything in the room he had shared with Libby, had even lashed out at Kurdy, who had been his partner, his friend for such a long time. Finally he was broken down, paralyzed with grief and despair. Now all his energy was used up, he couldn't even hate Smith anymore.

"What's all that in aid off," he murmured.  
"The sun still burns and the earth still turns. And all I can think about is that you better should have killed me, too. Without her my life is worth nothing anymore."

Smith slowly shook his head.  
"If I had had the choice, Jeremiah, I would have given my life for hers. But God doesn't ask about our wishes.

He says: It's time to get up! You should better listen to him."

"That's downright bullshit," Jeremiah snarled.

"I don't agree with him often," Smith said, a sad smile on his lips.  
"But he is right this time. Libby was just a small cog in the big picture. Before she met you she was alone, and scared; it was easy for Daniel to manipulate her. His thoughts were engraved into her mind. She wanted a new life together with you, but it was too late."

He sighed slightly.  
"She was not the only one, Jeremiah, Daniel gathers people like her around him and he gains force with every day. The day will come, soon enough, the final combat. And you should stand at Marcus's side when it happens, together with me.

For Libby! Because I may have shot her in the church, but he is the one who already killed her a long time ago."  


**Author's Note:**

> originally written for Comment_Fic
> 
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
